Back From Vacation
by brianna123bc
Summary: Robin and Star are together BB has a secret and Why is Cyborg is feeling left out. Sorry suck at summaries but the story is good swear.


[Type the company name]

Back From Vacation

Love

**Brianna Carreon**

**1/5/2013**

The T-Ship docked right next to the giant "T" "Dudes I need to go to the bathroom and have been holding it for three hours" said BeastBoy he got out running. Starfire giggled slightly "he is quite amusing." She said cutely Robin gave her a smile. "I realized he's only funny when he's not trying to be." Raven said in her usual monotone "So right Rae." Cyborg said chuckling and caring half the bags everyone except BeastBoy helped with the rest of the bags.

Robin entered his room and flopped on his bed he looked at his digital clock that read 2:39 'Need to get to bed maybe with Starfire' he thought and smirked. He picked himself up and made his way to Starfire's Room. He knocked lightly he could hear her come to the door "Yes?" she asked "Oh hello boyfriend Robin." She said 'I love when she calls me that' he thought to himself. She let him in he flopped on her bed "I see you are tired." She said.

Robin looked at Starfire "Will you give me a massage?" he asked hopefully "Only if you wish" she said with her usual smile 'I love that smile' he thought. She took off his shirt he laid on his back she sat on his but with her legs on either side of him he blushed but loved the position. She began to massage his back and slowly take out knots "Mmmm that feels good" he said in a lazy voice they did this for about another ten minutes.

Robin sat up and said, "Wow that felt good" she giggled and said "Now you do me." She took off her shirt leaving her in a black lace bra. She laid on her back he blushed an unknown shade of red then he went in the same position she did and began to massage and take out knots. "Mmmm that dose feel good." She said "You know what feels better?" he asked with a devilish smile she flipped over with the same smile.

"No what?" she answered he pressed his lips against hers with passion his tongue wondered in to her mouth. She acted quickly and soon their tongues were in battle but no one cared who won. He was sitting up the wall supporting his back Starfire had her legs on either side of him folded5. Her hands were on his neck and his hands were on her back she pulled away and said, "That did feel better." then she noticed her clock that read 2:59.

"Oh we must go to bed." She said in a mildly alarmed tone "Let me sleep with you." He said in a husky voice. "Only if you wish." She finished and laid on her side he smirked to himself and spooned with the back of her head in his chest. ' Mmmm nice' he thought to himself as he began to doze off to sleep. Robin woke Starfire was up and getting dressed by the time he sat up she was done. "Good Morning Star." Robin said with a smirk.

"Good morning boyfriend Robin" She said brightly to him and floated to kiss him on the cheek. "You missed." He said with a smirk and gently kissed her on the lips then their tongues did an interesting dance. This was interrupted by a knock on the door which was followed by the words "Yo you know where Rob is?" Cyborg asked. Fear spread on Robin's and Starfire's face "No." she answered "Well if you find him tell him BB's got a new pet." Cyborg said.

"Ok" she answered and looked at Robin's face which now read "What". She went out of the room and said "The coast is of the clear" she called "I love the way you speak English" he said with a smirk. Then she grabbed his hand and led him to the common room. In the common room there was a small beige kitten on the couch playing with a green kitten "Awww he is so of the cute" she said with a bright smile. The green kitten turned into Beast boy.

"So, can we keep him?" BeastBoy asked "No, pets are a lot of responsibility all the responsibility you don't have." Starfire came with the kitten in her arms purring against her then she said "Then I shall do the caring of the small creature." "Now can we keep her" BeastBoy asked "I don't know…." Please Starfire said with puppy dog eyes "Fine" Robin said "Yes!" BeastBoy and Starfire said in triumph the kitten pounced on Robin's shoulder and began to purr.

"look she likes you" BeastBoy said "Maybe this little guy isn't that bad" Robin said as he scratched her chin. The kitten meowed BeastBoy giggled and said "she thinks your daddy" he said putting air quotes around daddy "Ok well I guess I'm stuck with her" Robin said smiling and patting her head. The kitten pounced on Starfire and meowed BeastBoy huffed "Typical she thinks Starfire is mommy " he said. Starfire stoked the kittens fur.

"What shall we name you little one?" Starfire asked the little kitten while stroking her fur. "Phoenix" said Raven said without looking away from her book. "I love it" Starfire commented "Yeah it's awesome" BeastBoy commented. "eh, I like it not like I can think of anything better." Sated Robin "Phoenix it is" finished Starfire. She put the small kitten on the floor BeastBoy turned into a kitten and played with her and some yarn.

"Ok everyone listen up I just had the best idea!" Cyborg said entering the common room "Another brilliant idea from our favorite tin can." said Raven sarcastically "Ok I admit shooting Starfire out of a cannon was a bad idea but she said it was fun." Cyborg protested "and painful" Raven added. "Wait you did what?" Robin interrupted "Eh nothing" Cyborg said nervously "Anyway my idea is we have a welcome home party!" Cyborg said excited.

Everyone looked at each other than Beast Boy shifted into a human and said "Totally awesome idea." With a smile. They all looked at Robin "That actually sounds fun." Robin answered BeastBoy high fived Cyborg Starfire gave robin one of her famous bone crushing hugs and Raven just rolled her eyes. "Lets get this place ready." Declared Cyborg "Star call the titans east and all the other titans." Cyborg said "thirteen" Robin said.

"Ok thirteen."


End file.
